


Sour Cherries

by kaizoku



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "quintina" (like a sestina but five not six lines and stanzas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [](http://allyndra.livejournal.com/profile)[**allyndra**](http://allyndra.livejournal.com/).

Out in the orchard with Morgana  
Picking the earliest cherries  
One for the basket, two in your mouth  
Sucking the sourness out  
To leave a sweet taste.

Stretched on a branch to pinch off cherries  
You followed her up and too far out  
A rush of leaves and air and you taste  
Dirt, the sting of blood, but Morgana,  
She touches your mouth.

And then she stops and spits a pit out,  
Leans forward slowly and her mouth  
Is on your mouth. Morgana!  
You whisper to and against the taste  
Of herbs and cherries.

You pull back to discover that you want another taste,  
Because somehow it is not strange to kiss Morgana  
Or take off her dress, and her nipples are like cherries  
That you have to stroke and pinch and bite and mouth,  
Until she cries out.

Later she'll tell you - you'll hear spells from her mouth.  
You'll learn that your mistress has a taste  
For power, and there's things you'll find out,  
Like the sour taste - well. There's worms in some cherries:  
One is Morgana.


End file.
